destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Halliwell
Christopher Perry Halliwell is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Destined though belong to Sol. Chris is the second child to Piper and Leo and the second born witch after the Charmed Ones. He was named after his father´s grandfather, Christopher. He is the youngest brother to Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and esdest brother to Melinda Halliwell. History Before Destined Since he was a little boy, Chris always was very protective about the family secret. That makes him not trust in anybody outside his family. Soon his parents told him about his other “him” and his mission about saving Wyatt from becoming evil. He soon realized that he had to keep an eye on his brother because of that. This makes them best friends, being Chris not only brother but Wyatt´s right hand and confidant. Chris had a normal childhood. He went to school and high school and was the best of his class. He was not so popular like Wyatt not because he was covered by Wyatt´s shadows but because he rather be that way. In high school Chris found out what career he wanted to follow. Photography was is passion. He had a natural gift to photography just like his Aunt Prue. But it was not the only characteristic he took from her. At college and after taking a few courses of photography, Chris studied Photojournalism. He chose to go to the same college as Wyatt and Demon. Chris has a very good relationship with his parents and is extremely close to his grandfather, Victor. Having some memories from his other life makes him feel a little confused and fearing that somehow that present comes to his real present. Since episode one Chris has shown that we doesn´t like to be aside. He enjoys to be in the middle of the action. He has a very peculiar connection with is brother Wyatt and his cousin Prue. Deep down he grow up knowing that there was something there. He´s actually the first one to show support. This Chris is more relaxed than his other Chris but not less obsessed and doesn´t want to be on his brother shadow but doesn´t show inferiority complex. Season 1 In the first season Chris deals with the fact that her girlfriend doesn´t know his secret. He also deals with Wyatt and Prue´s relationship being his brother ans cousin´s confident. Personality Demon hunter, devoted to family, kind, humorous, neurotic, stubborn, protective. Chris carries on the weight of his family on his shoulder. Having flashes from his other life makes him so protective with his family and their secret. Chris bears a striking resemblance to his deceased aunt, Prue. Even their personalities are stated to be similar, like being extremely serious to somewhat obsessed about demon hunting as well as their devotion to family, and being incredibly stubborn. Those characteristics are shared by his cousin Prue too which makes them really closed. Love Life Chris, unlike is brother and cousin Henry Jr., has a few girlfriends. Andrea In college Chris met Andrea. They soon became friends and a year after finishing their courses they started dating. That was Chris´ longest relationship but it took a long time to tell her about his secret. He lied a lot about the times he disappear. He was afraid of her reaction when she finds out about Chris´ family business. He cast the Truth Spell to find out which would be Andrea´s reaction and surprisingly she reacted well. After that, Andrea found out about it when she saw Chris fithing demons. She was shocked but them accepted Chris´ life. Andrea is always trying to deal with his boyfriend demon fighting life but things are not easy. Professional Life Appearance Name´s Meaning Powers Telekinesis Telekinetic Orbing Orbing Glamouring Healing Sensing Hovering Fear Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED